


Zombieronpa

by please_insert_coin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kirigiri Kyoko, Background Enoshima Junko, Background Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Bad Writing, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers, Temporary Character Death, Tired Yumeno Himiko, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/please_insert_coin/pseuds/please_insert_coin
Summary: A virus has misteriously spread! People are turning into 'zombies' by it and cure has yet to be found! The only people left of humanity must survive the virus and find the misterious cure to restore and save the hope of humanity!... And the survivors of humanity are . . .Teenagers?!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok, so." Kyoko stood up from the meeting chair, looking at every single one of the people present closely.

"This meeting was called because Mikan has finally finished the cure." Kyoko had a stern expression.

"But. We don't know if it'll work." She finished the statement.

"This one will be another failure." Togami rolled his eyes.

"We have to have hope on this one !" Makoto stood up from his chair a little, looking at Togami's eyes.

"This is the 5th cure she's made Makoto. None previously made have succeeded." He looked at him and crossed his arms, his cheeks with a light pink tone.

Kyoko then cleared her throat.

"This time we'll search a zombie in a conscious state and we'll use the cure on them, if it works, then everything will be worth it." Kyoko said as she looked at the male with glasses.

"Mikan has talent in this, this one will work." Hajime added.

"Yeah, it's not like this is an urgent matter anyway!" Kokichi lied, Maki glared at him which made the liar stick his tounge out to her in a childish way.

"Well, if it is necessary, I can go and search for one." Maki sighed, that made Kyoko smile.

"Now that that's settled, you can go search for a zombie we can use a cure for, while..." Kyoko paused herself for a second.

She looked at the people in front of her for a second and then continued. "Miu and Kokichi, you'll go search for more food and water."

Miu rolled her eyes.

"That's the shittiest idea ever!! Me and Kokichi together is-" Miu was then interrupted by Kokichi.

"You're the boss, boss!" He said nodding, that got a negative reaction from the blondie.

"Meeting dismissed." Said Kyoko as she got out of the room, everyone followed after her.

\-----------------------------

Miu and Kokichi did their work arguing and insulting each other the whole time, screams and lies all over.

"Idiot no one cares about the fucking dino cookies, get real food." Miu judged the other.

"NO. Dino cookies are necessary. We need to find them before they run out!!" Kokichi replied in an annoying tone with a hint of hostility.

"Tch, I'll go search for REAL food and water bottles while you waste your time then." Miu rolled her eyes.

Miu walked away from Ouma and searched for meat, chicken, noodles, water bottles, mac and cheese, bread, frozen pizza and more food while Kokichi still searched for the dino cookies.

"Found them!!" Kokichi yelled, Miu walked towards him and hushed him.

"You'll alert the fucking zombies, shush." Miu said while putting all the food and bottles on her and Kokichi's backpack. Ouma then gently placed the cookies on his backpack.

"Done, let's go." Kokichi said while jogging away from the tall lady and heading to the mountain where they now lived.

"Wait for me!!" Miu screamed as she followed the boy.

Soon they started climbing the mountain, Kokichi climbing slower than Miu, which made Miu kind of angry.

After a while climbing Miu grabbed Kokichi's hand and joinked him up.

"Bitch, climb faster or do you want the zombies to eat you alive?!" She deadpanned Kokichi, her eyes with a hint of worry for the other.

"Fuck off Miu, I am fine." He said while he continued climbing the mountain, climbing to then walk towards what they call the 'safe zone'.

"What were they even thinking about?! Putting US together today to look for supplies?!" The taller girl rambled.

"We don't even LIKE being together, it's fucking hell being with you." The girl continued rambling about the subject.

"C'mon Miu, you know you love me, and it's not THAT bad honestly, a least you weren't teamed up Yasuhiro, if that were the case, you'd come back angrier and empty handed" He looked at the other, with a smile on his face and continued.

"Nishishi, but that's just a guess, I can be wrong~" He finished and saw the girl basically turn red.

"That guy is as useless as two shits and he doesn't look fuckable AT ALL. He is the fucking worst." She said, visibly angry.

Miu finished climbing and joinked him up once again, now with more force and bruising the shorter male's hand with her nails.

"OUCH MIU WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? WAAAH I CAN'T MOVE MY HAND AND I AM ALL BRUISED NOW!!" Kokichi lied, his hand hurted, but not that much.

"Then be faster and fuck off." The girl said and didn't even glance at the male, she just walked away towards the house.

Minutes later they arrived...

Nagito and Chiaki were in front of the door, waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome back!" Nagito smiled.

"… Welcome …" Chiaki said, not glancing up from her gamegirl.

After that, they all entered to the house.

"Aaah I am so tired!!" Kokichi carefully dropped himself on the floor.

"Ah, careful there Kokichi you may get hurt." Komaeda said as he sat besides him.

"Nah, it's fine my body is solid I can't get hurt!" Kokichi looked at Nagito and smiled.

"By the way, where is the long haired bitch?" Miu asked, referring to Maki.

"She's still not her-" As Komaeda was about to finish his sentence a door slam was heard and a bloody Harukawa could be seen with a zombie in hands.

"Eek!! i-is that a z-z-zombie?" Miu screamed, that seemed to irritate the bloody woman in front of them.

"Call Kyoko and Mikan, tell them to come with the cure. Now." Maki demanded with a stern expression, of course, Komaeda stood up and quickly went to search the people in question, after a few seconds, the two people needed were there.

"Well done Maki. Now Mikan, you can inject the cure now." Kyoko, congratulated Maki and gave the orders to Mikan.

Mikan injected the cure shyly to the tied zombie, no one could believe their eyes and what they saw, something that caught them incredibly off guard.

"It... worked?" Maki said, confused.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombie is... ALIVE? Surprise, fear and hope rise as the cure works!

"It... Worked?" Maki said, confused.

The room was silent, no one could believe their eyes. A yellow haired girl was in the floor, sitting on the floor, looking at everyone curiously.

It took a while, but Chiaki broke the silence.

"Hey hey.." She said to the female, looking at her curiously too.

"Hello..?" The blonde female looked at Chiaki.

Everyone was surprised, the girl was, well not in the best state; she looked weak, dehydrated and hungry, but it was better than nothing.

"What's you name?" Chiaki asked making the other girl widen her eyes.

"I am... Kaede Akamatsu..." She said, surprised. "Y-you can understand me?" Kaede looked at Chiaki's eyes with surprise.

"Mhm..." Chiaki nodded at Kaede, this made Akamatsu happy.

Nagito looked at Kaede with a surprised expression, "so it worked after all..." He thought for a second, "be right back." He walked to the bedrooms, his pace kick.

Maki untied Kaede, and Nagito came back with everyone.

"Good job Mikan," Kyoko smiled at the girl while Mikan looked terrified. "And thanks Nagito" she added.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't thank a trash like me," Nagito said nonchalantly.

Mikan took some steps back, which caused her to bump into Makoto.

"EEK- SORRY!!" Mikan said teary.

"A-ah- Mikan it's ok-" Makoto said, trying to calm Mikan down.

"FORGIVE ME!!" Mikan cried.

"Ibuki is coming dear!" Ibuki said as she helped Mikan stand up.

"I-I am sorry Makoto!! P-please forgive me!" Mikan cried.

"It's ok Mikan, no need to apologise, it was a mistake.." Makoto said, scratching his chin, trying his best to comfort the girl.

"Come with Ibuki Mikan! Ibuki will calm you down!" Ibuki gave her hand for the black haired girl to take, the girl nerveoulsy took the other's hand.

Ibuki and Mikan left the room.

"N-e-ways, what did you call us for?" Junko inspected at her nails, not really bothered to look at Kaede.

"Well, Mikan's cure successfully cured Kaede," Kyoko said while helping Kaede stand.

"It worked?!" Yasuhiro looked nerveous, probably scared of the fact that there was now going to be a recovered zombie living among them.

"DUH! Aren't you looking at it right now?" Kokichi looked at Yasuhiro with a face that SCREAMED 'that was a stupid comment'.

"That's good, that means the cure worked." K1-B0 said, it was an obvious comment, but everyone decided to ignore his words.

"It's actually quite surprising that this one worked, I still can't believe it." Togami looked a little with disbelief, but he knew he could believe Kyoko, if she said so, then it must be the truth.

"Yeah, I am proud of Mikan," Kyoko smiled proudly, "also, Maki, can you show Kaede around?" Kyoko asked, but it was more an order than a question.

"Ok, Kaede follow me, I will not repeat this." Maki grabbed Kaede's arm and went to show her around.

"Is the meeting already finished?" Himiko said with a tired voice.

"Why do you ask Himiko?" Tenko looked at Himiko and curiously tilted her head to the side.

"I am tired..." Himiko yawned, making Kyoko chuckle.

"Meeting dissmissed." Kyoko smiled as she went back to her room, mostly everyone followed, the most notable person being Chiaki, that yawned loudly while walking to her room. Everyone left except for Hajime and Nagito.

"Hey Nagito," Hajime started saying to Nagito. "Don't say those things about yourself, they aren't true you know?" That made Nagito blush.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true, a trash like me shouldn't be thanked.." Nagito said, nonchalantly again.

"But that isn't true ! That's a lie!" Hajime said, trying to make Nagito change his mind, to make him reconsider his words, to make him change.

"Heh, if you say so Hajime.." Nagito chuckled, they both knew that that couldn't be stopped easily, probably it would never be stopped, but they had to have hope.

––·––·––·––

"Did you find anything Chihiro?" Kyoko asked Chihiro, that was centered on his computer.

"Well, I found a signal of a phone, someone is close to us," Chihiro said, looking at the application he made with cautiousness.

"Well," Kyoko started putting on her gloves. "I am going to look for them." Kyoko said as she made her hair into a ponytail.

"Do I prepare the communicators?" Chihiro said as he took two walkie-talkies and a digital map.

"Yes. I am going to need to communicate to you." She said while putting on some boots and taking a gun from the weapons area.

Chihiro then turned on the walkie-talkies, opened an application and started typing a password.

Enter user:  
Chihiro Fujisaki

Enter password:  
'*******************'

Access granted.

Chihiro gave a walkie-talkie and a digital map to Kyoko. "Here it is.. please don't forget to press the red and black buttons at the same time when you are going to speak," Chihiro reminded Kyoko, that step was the most important of all.

"Yeah, I will, thanks Chihiro," Kyoko thanked Chihiro as she started to go out, making sure her gun had all the bullets.

Kyoko left the the mountain and started looking for the person in her digital map, making sure every step was correct, she couldn't mess this up. "Chihiro, I am here, please keep me updated," I say.

"Yes, I will." Chihiro gave the answer quickly.

Kyoko searched for the person carefully, making sure she didn't alert the zombies, after minutes she found the person. "Chihiro I found them."

"There you are. Come here, I'll take you to a safe space." Kyoko said to the person in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write because I struggled to write Kaede's lines, did it at the end, I think.
> 
> Also, another cliffhanger, I had so much fun writing this one.


End file.
